1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the dental art found in general Class 32 (dentistry), and more specifically to a universal pliers used in orthodontic dentistry. One of the functions of orthodontics is to correct the irregular arrangement of teeth in the dental arch. This technique involves mounting of metal bands with brackets on each tooth. Corrective forces are then applied to selected teeth through the use of wires, springs and other tensioning devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent to Angle et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,143, teaches a three-legged jaw arrangement which is substantially different from the present invention's four-legged arrangement. The pair of positioning legs of the present invention hold and align light wire pins during insertion into the bracket tube. The present invention has substantially more utility than the above mentioned patent in handling light wire pins. It is also pointed out that the above mentioned Angle structure cannot hold spring devices and other auxiliaries without tightly bearing down on the device.
Another patent of interest to Angle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,299,103, teaches a pair of jaw members having pairs of legs on each jaw member. However, the longitudinal slot between the legs is so great that the various functions of the present device obviously cannot be done. It is also pointed out that there is not partial slot in either of the jaw members of this patent to provide the necessary backing for driving a pin into a bracket tube.